


Никто не счастлив

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Интересно, Дофламинго поменял фаворитку после того, как Монэ задержалась на Панк Хазарде? Или как раз и отослал её туда, потому что решил, что настало время для новой игрушки?





	Никто не счастлив

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** фанон о том, что крылья-лапы Монэ это проявление логии снега, а не творчество Ло.

Когда Монэ открывает глаза, солнце уже давно встало и сквозь окна заливает спальню своим жёлтым и густым, как подсолнечное масло, светом. Очередной жаркий день затопил, захлестнул Дресс Розу, разогрел страсть в сердцах её жителей.

— Ты проснулась?

От одного только звука голоса молодого господина по телу проходит горячая волна дрожи. Этот голос обволакивает, проникает под кожу, щекочет нервные окончания. Кровь приливает к щекам, Монэ натягивает одеяло выше. Ей бы и в голову не пришло скрывать от молодого господина своё тело, но хочется спрятать от самой себя отголоски прошедшей ночи — красные следы слишком грубых поцелуев, тёмные синяки там, где слишком сильно сжимали пальцы.

Дофламинго не любит сдерживаться. Монэ отдаёт ему всю себя — страстно, с жаром, с удовольствием — но ночью, а наутро всегда смущается этих чересчур явных улик. Укрывается одеялом едва ли не до самых глаз, кутается в закрытые длинные платья.

— Уже так поздно! — волнуется Монэ. — Почему вы не разбудили меня раньше?  
— Хотел дать тебе отдохнуть подольше. Ты много работала для меня в последнее время.

Молодой господин сидит на подоконнике, греясь на солнце, словно довольный сытый кот. Какие-то бумаги лежат перед ним, придавленные парой ден-ден муши, но не похоже, чтобы он прямо сейчас работал.

— Мне надо будет, чтобы ты кое-что сделала для меня, Монэ.  
— Конечно, — быстро и легко соглашается она. — Всё что угодно.  
— Всё что угодно...

Дофламинго задумчиво повторяет последнюю фразу, пробует её на вкус, и всего на одно мгновение Монэ спотыкается на собственных мыслях, на собственном дыхании. Звучит так, будто её ожидает проверка. Впрочем, это её не пугает, и она повторяет снова, ещё твёрже:

— Да. Всё что угодно.  
— Ничего сверхъестественного. Ты справишься.

Для него Монэ готова справиться даже с невозможным. Ради этой улыбки, ради этих ночей, просто ради возможности стоять рядом с молодым господином, исполнять новые и новые его приказы. Это всё стоит того.

— Ты слышала о Панк Хазард?  
— Да, — кивает Монэ и отчитывается едва ли не быстрее, чем успевает это осознать: — Лаборатория Вегапанка, несчастный случай, затем битва вице-адмиралов. Мне собрать более подробную информацию?

Голая, со следами засосов, в его постели, она всё равно остаётся в первую очередь преданной помощницей, всегда готовой выполнить любую работу для молодого господина.

Дофламинго едва заметно качает головой.

— Нет, не надо. Тебе придётся туда отправиться на некоторое время. Надеюсь, тебе там понравится.

Монэ кивает.

Одеваться приходится под внимательным взглядом Дофламинго, и это оказывается ещё более неловким, чем раздеваться у него на глазах. Яркий солнечный свет безжалостно подсвечивает её, обрисовывает фигуру, разжигает красноту следов ночной страсти. Ей хочется прикрыться, укутаться хотя бы в метель, но Дофламинго продолжает смотреть, внимательно, безотрывно, и Монэ ни за что не осмелилась бы спрятаться от этого взгляда.

Дождавшись, когда она приведёт себя в порядок, заправит волосы, нацепит свои глупые очки, Дофламинго соскакивает с подоконника и приближается. Ей приходится сильно запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо с такого расстояния. Когда он касается её щеки сухими горячими пальцами, сердце начинает биться быстрее, ещё быстрее; слишком быстро, так быстро, что становится почти больно.

— Вы будете скучать без меня? — она хочет спросить лукаво, но получается как-то неловко, едва ли не надрывно из-за этой почти-боли в сердце.

Монэ прижимается щекой к ладони Дофламинго, прикрывает глаза, когда большой палец соскальзывает к её губам, мягко надавливает, размыкая их.

— Я не успею начать.

Эти слова успокаивают, этот голос успокаивает, его гармоники отзываются вибрацией где-то в животе. Монэ льнёт к ладони Дофламинго, купаясь в звуках этого голоса, согреваясь его теплом.

— Это хорошо, — она улыбается, не открывая глаз.

***

Цезарь Клоун оказывается не только гениальным учёным, но и весьма жалким типом. Правда, не дураком: единожды сунувшись к Монэ и получив твёрдый отпор, больше попыток не предпринимает. Довольствуется своими шлюшками и обожанием подручных, так что единственной равнодушной помощнице холодность решает простить. Монэ это очень даже устраивает.

Конечно, если бы Дофламинго приказал, она без колебаний легла бы с Цезарем в постель. Без колебаний — но и без особой радости. К счастью, такого приказа у неё нет, а ублажать этого слизняка из чистого альтруизма она совершенно точно не собирается. Строго говоря, Цезарь раздражает неимоверно, и Монэ надеется только на то, что её пребывание на острове не слишком затянется. Не зря же этот газообразный гений то и дело твердит, что стоит буквально на пороге открытия, вопрос одного-двух экспериментов, не больше. В один-два Монэ, пожалуй, не верит, но уж за месяц-то он, наверное, должен справиться. И тогда она вернётся на Дресс Розу.

Она возвращается туда через неделю; садится на первый же танкер под флагом Семьи Донкихот, который отправляется в нужную сторону. Дофламинго предупреждал, что припасы и прочее необходимое будут доставлять этими танкерами, и Монэ решает, что это тоже необходимость — острая, вопрос жизни и смерти! — сбежать из постылой лаборатории, увидеться с ним. Ненадолго, хотя бы на одну ночь.

У неё много дел на Дресс Розе, напоминает Монэ сама себе, входя в высокие двери королевского дворца. Ей надо решить целую уйму мелких вопросов, повидаться с сестрой, в конце концов, просто отдохнуть от ужасной двойственной погоды ледяного-горящего острова. Дело не только в Дофламинго.

И всё же первым делом она направляется в его комнату. Как и в последнюю их встречу, он снова сидит на окне, снова греется в лучах жаркого солнца Дресс Розы — не могильный холод или адский жар Панк Хазарда! — и обозревает сверху своё королевство.

— Монэ?  
— Молодой господин.

Конечно, он не ожидал её увидеть, но не выглядит совсем уж ошеломлённым, только хмурится озадаченно, а вот она неожиданно запинается, робеет. Чувствует себя ещё неуютнее, чем на негостеприимном Панк Хазарде.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я... — Монэ сглатывает, голос звучит немного чище: — Я решила доложить обстановку лично. И я соскучилась.

Последняя фраза звучит хорошо, правильно, твёрдо. Монэ имеет полное право скучать — по сестре, по Семье и лично по Дофламинго. Если кто-то вообще имеет на последнее какое-то право, то именно она, верно?

Бесконечно долгое мгновение Дофламинго недовольно разглядывает её, а затем его лицо смягчается, хмурая складка между бровями разглаживает.

— Ты могла отчитаться по ден-ден муши. Не делай так без крайней необходимости. Ты нужна мне там.

Адекватная, логичная часть сознания усмехается: ты такая же дурочка, как Детка 5. Но другая, счастливая, восторженная часть повторяет снова и снова: я нужна. Я нужна. Я нужна ему там. Я сделаю всё, что он скажет. Я готова на всё для молодого господина!

Монэ приближается к окну. Дофламинго сидит, и ей не приходится тянуться, он такой близкий и  _досягаемый_ в этот момент — Небесный Дьявол, ненадолго спустившийся в мир людей. Монэ закидывает руки на его плечи, обнимает за шею, и он позволяет целовать себя, но не спешит отвечать на поцелуй, не обнимает Монэ в ответ, не привлекает её к себе, просто даёт ей возможность выразить переполняющие её чувства. Когда Монэ отстраняется, когда размыкает руки, когда делает шаг назад, ей кажется, что внутри осталась пустота, что все свои эмоции она отдала Дофламинго в этом поцелуе.

— Возвращайся на Панк Хазард, Монэ.

Тот самый голос, от которого по спине всегда пробегала волна мурашек, колени подкашивались, в животе теплело и тяжелело. Может быть, ей кажется, может быть, просто хочется верить, но сейчас в нём не тёмная страсть, а только спокойная нежность и забота. Этот голос словно втекает в её тело, заполняет пустоту внутри Монэ, согревает и расслабляет. Возвращаться не хочется, но по крайней мере делать это будет не обидно.

Зато на Панк Хазарде она может одеваться, как пожелает, думает она. Носить мини-платья, открытые майки, короткие шорты. Ей нечего скрывать, никаких улик на бледной коже.

В коридоре, за дверью комнаты молодого господина, она сталкивается с Виолой, та обжигает Монэ коротким злым взглядом, и Монэ не сдерживает улыбки. С того самого раза, как она привела совсем ещё юную принцессу Виолу к молодому господину, завернув ей руку за спину, прошипев в ухо: «Улыбайтесь истинному королю Дресс Розы», — с тех самых пор Виола ненавидит её, ненавидит больше, чем всю прочую Семью Донкихот, и эта ненависть тоже согревает Монэ сердце. Приятно знать, что кому-то ты так сильно запала в душу.

***

Цезарь по-прежнему твердит каждому, кто согласится слушать, о собственной гениальности, о пороге открытия, об одном-двух экспериментах и далее по тексту, но Монэ провела на Панк Хазарде уже четыре месяца, а результата до сих пор не увидела. Её почти колотит от того, как он смеет нагло врать Дофламинго о своих успехах, требовать ещё больше денег, притаскивать новые толпы продажных женщин, жаловаться, что вино в последний раз было каким-то кисловатым, пришлите послаще. Она скрупулёзно перечисляет в своих отчётах всё его враньё, все его промахи, всё его безделье, но Дофламинго на это только смеётся своим негромким, сдержанным, как будто выдавленным через силу, смехом.

— Пусть продолжает. Оно всё равно стоит того.

Монэ уже интересно, какую ещё глупость должен вытворить Цезарь, чтобы Дофламинго решил, что оно того не стоит. Монэ интересно, какого срыва, прокола, провала ждёт на этом мёртвом острове она, чего ради изображает тут секретаршу изо дня в день. Цезарь прекрасно справляется со своими глупостями сам. Она не сообщает Дофламинго ничего нового. В её миссии, кажется, всё меньше и меньше смысла.

— Продолжай наблюдать за ним. Продолжай докладывать мне. Я надеюсь на тебя, Монэ.

Голосу в динамике ден-ден муши самую малость не хватает тепла. Наверное, искажения на линии связи.

***

Говорят, что окрыляет любовь, но это враньё — Монэ отрастила снежные крылья от скуки, от тоски, от безысходности. Она может нестись над землёй метелью, но чувствовать движение мышц, прилагаемые усилия, бьющий в лицо воздух — совершенно особое удовольствие. Это занимает время, это позволяет не думать, не сходить с ума на неприветливом Панк Хазарде, не изнывать от невыносимого желания вернуться на Дресс Розу.

Параллельно с Цезарем она ставит собственные эксперименты: как долго может держаться в воздухе, как далеко может улететь. Когда она наконец вернётся к Семье, её новые навыки будут полезны, молодой господин оценит их по достоинству.

Она уже с трудом вспоминает их ночи, поцелуи, прикосновения, тяжесть его тела, собственные стоны, сладкие спазмы удовольствия. Ощущения успели притупиться, забыться, спрятаться где-то глубоко в памяти. Монэ хочет снова окунуться в эту страсть каждый раз, когда слышит из динамика ден-ден муши знакомый голос, но хочет как-то по инерции, по привычке. Она так долго и сильно скучала, что, кажется, выскучалась дочиста, без остатка, чувства истончились, истлели...

Пару раз она с ужасом ловит себя на мысли: а может, она и не любит Дофламинго больше? И в этот же момент её почти разрывает от смеси обожания, нежности, боли и стыда за эти глупые мысли. Нет, любовь не прошла, никуда не делась. Монэ просто ужасно устала ждать окончания этого странного задания, больше похожего на ссылку.

А затем на Панк Хазард приплывает Трафальгар Ло.

Он беседует с Цезарем, совершенно не обращая внимания на Монэ, ему нет дела до какой-то там помощницы-секретарши, а ей с трудом удаётся сохранить сосредоточенный скучающий вид. Вот это событие! Вот это новость! Вот это неожиданность!

Это не просто «Цезарь опять напился, выбросил кучу денег на шлюх и ничего не сделал из запланированной подготовки к эксперименту»!

Слова долетают до неё как будто издалека, словно сквозь толщу воды: «...отдашь сердце своей секретарши...» — до Монэ даже не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, звучит, как фраза из дешёвого бульварного романчика. Но оказывается, Трафальгар Ло — настоящий доктор, и формулировки у него хирургически точные.

В груди Монэ теперь дыра — и в то же время она давно не чувствовала себя такой живой, такой наполненной энергией.

Трафальгар Ло смотрит на неё с любопытством, как-то даже оценивающе. У него в груди теперь тоже дыра, а в кармане — сердце Монэ.

— Не скучно тебе тут? — спрашивает он.  
— А есть идеи, как здесь можно развлечься? — улыбается ему Монэ, и тут же спохватывается: — Нет, не скучно. То есть вполне терпимо.  
— Есть, — отвечает на её вопрос Трафальгар Ло, проигнорировав сказанное после.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Монэ снова улыбается. — Меня всё устраивает.

Они стоят слишком близко, и надо бы сделать шаг назад, но Монэ не хочется проявлять слабость и отходить первой, а Трафальгар Ло не торопится. Монэ внимательно разглядывает его лицо: серые глаза, короткие колючие ресницы, прямой нос, сухие тонкие губы... Он симпатичен, пожалуй, а по слухам, ещё и умён. Это не жалкий слизняк Цезарь.

— У меня уже есть романтический интерес, — ставит точку в этом разговоре Монэ.  
— Цезарь? — слегка приподнимает бровь Трафальгар Ло.  
— Нет, о боже, конечно, нет! — Монэ не удерживается и смеётся, и немного краснеет, кажется.

Трафальгар Ло слегка улыбается ей в ответ, скорее даже обозначает улыбку, молча разворачивается и уходит прочь. Их знакомство окончено, инцидент исчерпан; сердце Монэ по-прежнему бьётся в кармане чёрного пальто. Монэ самую малость веселит эта милая проверка, имеет ли смысл тратить на неё время, — интересно, Трафальгар Ло так испытывает всех встречных девушек или только наиболее перспективных? Очень практичный подход.

Запершись в своей комнате, Монэ ждёт ответа снова, и снова, и снова, но ден-ден муши только сигнализирует о том, что трубку опять не подняли. Молодой господин не спешит отвечать на её звонки. Он может быть занят тысячей важных дел или даже неважных, но почему именно сейчас, когда у Монэ для него есть такая потрясающая новость?!

Она с трудом дожидается ночи. Меряет комнатку шагами, несколько раз останавливается, разглядывает в зеркало дырку в груди, осторожно трогает края кончиками пальцев. На ощупь похоже на желе, да лёгкий железистый запах разливается по комнате от прикосновения. Вот оно какое, живое бьющееся сердце — желе с ароматом железа?

Интересно, видит ли сейчас Трафальгар Ло, как быстро бьётся её сердце? Принимает ли это на свой счёт? Впрочем, отчасти так и есть, Монэ волнуется из-за его появления, хоть и не в том смысле, как он может ожидать.

Под покровом ночи Монэ выскальзывает из лаборатории, превращает свои руки в крылья и срывается с острова прочь, скользит над чёрной водой. Лететь до Дресс Розы несколько часов, но она уверена в своих силах. Ещё до утра она будет на месте.

***

Монэ не тратит время на двери и лестницы, опускается с неба прямо к окну спальни Дофламинго, скребёт птичьими когтями по каменному подоконнику. В предрассветной темноте в комнате ничего не различить, но кровать определённо не пуста.

— Кто здесь?!  
— Это я, Монэ, — отвечает она прежде, чем Дофламинго убьёт её на всякий случай.

Загорается свет, Монэ непроизвольно щурится, в глазах плывут цветные пятна. Дофламинго сидит на постели, всматривается в её птичий силуэт в оконном проёме, и Монэ вспоминает, что он ни разу не видел её такой, крылатой. Интересно, что он скажет на этот счёт?

А потом она замечает Виолу. Та тоже сидит на кровати и совсем не пытается прикрыться одеялом, спрятать последствия бурной ночи. Она, в отличие от Монэ, совсем не волнуется о том, как выглядит, совсем не стесняется этих слишком явных следов.

Она, в отличие от Монэ, сейчас в постели Дофламинго.

— Я же говорил тебе не появляться здесь без крайней необходимости. И уж точно не через окно!  
— Но это действительно крайняя необходимость! Я не смогла связаться с вами по ден-ден муши, а это срочно! — Монэ обращается к Дофламинго, но не отрывает взгляд от Виолы. — На Панк Хазард прибыл Трафальгар Ло! Я слышала о нём...

«Слышала» — это серьёзное преуменьшение, каждый в Семье знает историю братьев Донкихот и несостоявшегося Коразона, сбежавшего мальчишки. На лице Дофламинго при звуках этого имени всегда отражаются слишком противоречивые эмоции, чтобы Монэ могла их понять.

— Вот как... Ладно. Пойдём, расскажешь мне подробности. Ты можешь остаться здесь, спи, Виолетта.

_Виолетта._

При звуках собственного имени та вздрагивает и слегка морщится; видно, бывшая принцесса не всем довольна. И, как и приметы бурной ночи, не особо старается утаить свою реакцию, по крайней мере, не от Монэ. Перед Дофламинго-то наверняка держит хорошую мину! Но даже не беспокоится, что Монэ прожигает её взглядом, не боится, что Монэ видит её притворство, что может открыть правду... Или не так уж её и скрывает?

Виола не торопится ложиться обратно. Тоже во все глаза смотрит — на Монэ. Интересно, использует Виола сейчас силу своего дьявольского фрукта, чтобы заглянуть ей в голову? Впрочем, в этом вряд ли есть необходимость, всё и так предельно ясно.

Им всем сейчас всё предельно ясно.

Наверное, в этот момент в душе Монэ должны бушевать эмоции, обида и несправедливость разрывать её на части, но внутри только пустота. Нет сердца, которое может болеть, спрятано в кармане чёрного пальто Трафальгара Ло. Монэ словно видит себя и ситуацию со стороны, крутит её в крыльях, оценивает беспристрастно, пытается подметить детали и мелочи, которые объяснили бы, как же так вышло.

Интересно, Дофламинго поменял фаворитку после того, как Монэ задержалась на Панк Хазарде? Или как раз и отослал её туда, потому что решил, что настало время для новой игрушки? От этой мысли вдруг накатывает тошнота, голова кружится, Монэ едва удаётся устоять на ногах. Господи, лучше никогда не узнавать ответа на этот вопрос, тогда можно хотя бы тешить себя иллюзиями...

В другой комнате, где они не помешают Виоле спать, Монэ бесстрастно и равнодушно пересказывает молодому господину всё, что произошло на Панк Хазард за вчерашний день. О внезапном появлении Трафальгара Ло, об их уговоре с Цезарем, об обмене сердцами. Она оттягивает вырез майки, демонстрируя дыру в своей груди, и ей хочется смеяться от того, как это кстати — прямо сейчас, здесь, когда за стеной Виола на смятых простынях... Посмотрите, молодой господин, что осталось от моего сердца! И оцените иронию. 

Дофламинго изучает дыру с куда большим любопытством, чем внезапно появившиеся у Монэ крылья и лапы, трогает упругие края, втягивает носом тонкий запах железа, кивает каким-то своим мыслям.

— Ясно. Хорошо.

Это не похвала, максимум — прощение за ночное вторжение, её нелепую выходку.

— Возвращайся на Панк Хазард, срочно. Продолжай наблюдать за Ло. Это важно.

Дофламинго не спрашивает, не устала ли Монэ лететь так долго над морем, хватит ли ей сил вернуться, что вообще произошло с её телом. Он всегда уверен, что члены его Семьи справятся с любым приказом, не посмеют не справиться. А её тело его больше не интересует.

***

Теперь отчёты Монэ становятся длиннее, к увлекательным историям о Цезаре добавляются рассказы о Ло. Всё так же подробно, до мелочей. Скоро начнёт уточнять, что именно он ел на завтрак.

— Мне соблазнить его? — спрашивает Монэ. — Я могла бы вытащить из него больше информации.

Всё, чего ей сейчас хочется, — это чтобы Дофламинго ответил: «Нет». Ответил: «Не надо». Ответил: «Не хочу, чтобы ты спала с кем-то кроме меня».

— Как хочешь. Если посчитаешь нужным.

Голос из динамиков всё тот же, но вместо чарующего тепла в нём только равнодушие. Дофламинго действительно нет никакой разницы, он оставляет это решение за Монэ. В его постели теперь Виола, опальная принцесса, ещё один член Семьи. В памяти Монэ её растерянный сонный взгляд, следы поцелуев на шее и плечах, растрёпанные волосы. В памяти Монэ её испуганный вскрик, завёрнутая за спину рука, собственный шёпот: «Улыбайтесь истинному королю Дресс Розы». Она сама привела Виолу к Дофламинго.

Монэ не нужны способности дьявольского фрукта, чтобы заглянуть Виоле в голову и понять, что знаменитая страсть женщин Дресс Розы тут ни при чём. Это не любовь и даже не похоть, а что-то холодное, мерзкое, больное... Как Дофламинго мог отвергнуть ту, которая действительно его любит, и выбрать другую, которая не может дать ему ничего?!

— Она ненавидит вас, молодой господин, — говорит Монэ прежде, чем успевает понять, что лучше бы промолчать.  
— Ну разумеется.

Дофламинго смеётся, и по коже Монэ бегут мурашки, только не возбуждения, а страха. Почему-то впервые этот смех кажется ей таким жутким.

— Ненависть честнее любви. И сильнее, если уж на то пошло. И гораздо интереснее.

Вот и всё, разговор окончен. Ден-ден муши замолкает, взгляд её мутнеет. Монэ остаётся совсем одна в этой вязкой ночной тишине. Она обнимает себя крыльями за плечи и никак не может согреться.

Она всегда знала, что Дофламинго не столько отвечает ей взаимностью, сколько позволяет любить себя, но она наслаждалась самой возможностью проявлять это чувство, испытывала его за двоих, растворялась в нём. И ей казалось, что Дофламинго хотя бы ценит её любовь...

Конечно, он всё сам видит, всё прекрасно знает. Возможно, больше всего удовольствия ему доставляет как раз издеваться над Виолой с её ненавистью. Возможно, издеваться над Монэ ему доставляет не меньше удовольствия. Хотелось бы ей верить, что она вызывает в нём хотя бы такие эмоции.

***

Монэ всё больше времени проводит с крыльями вместо рук, с лапами вместо ног. Она прячется в этот образ, как в защитный снежный кокон, создаёт для самой себя иллюзию, будто та, прошлая Монэ с Дресс Розы, и эта, гарпия с Панк Хазарда, — два разных человека, две разные личности. И судьбы у них тоже разные, и истории, и отношения с людьми никак друг с другом не связаны. Наверное, это жалко — прятаться за таким глупым самообманом, но это позволяет не думать о произошедшем каждую свободную секунду.

Когда эмоции всё же накатывают, она чувствует себя настоящей гарпией, как в древних легендах: ей хочется выкрасть молодого господина, забрать себе, сожрать и обглодать кости, чтобы он не достался никому. Вместо этого она механически помогает Цезарю, вежливо улыбается Ло, возится с детьми, изо всех сил не подаёт виду, что произошло что-то важное. Или ужасное. Или ужасно важное.

Столкнувшись с Ло в узком коридоре между лабораториями, Монэ привычно кивает ему и собирается сбежать, но он ловит её за крыло, вглядывается внимательно в потухшие глаза. Ему приходится слегка запрокинуть голову — когда Монэ на птичьих лапах, Ло ниже ростом. Отчего-то Монэ вспоминает, как сама смотрела на Дофламинго: снизу вверх, даже когда он сидел — слишком огромный, заполняющий собой весь её мир...

— Что-то случилось? — интересуется Ло.

Монэ уже знает, как чудесно он умеет сочетать заботу с пугающей ледяной отчуждённостью. Подарить новые тела подручным Цезаря так, чтобы этот акт милосердия вселял в окружающих смесь страха и отвращения, это редкий талант.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Монэ предпочла бы вырвать крыло из его пальцев, но он держит совсем легко, чисто формально, так что резкий жест будет выглядеть глупо.  
— Бросается в глаза, что с тобой что-то не в порядке, — он делает паузу и повторяет вопрос: — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, ничего, — отвечает Монэ, а затем почему-то добавляет: — Просто в последнее время мне слишком скучно.

Она не знает, помнит ли Ло их самый первый разговор, бьёт наугад, прощупывает его точно так же, как это делал он в их первую встречу.

— А как же твой романтический интерес? — вежливо уточняет Ло. Всё он помнит.  
— Больше не актуален, — отвечает Монэ и непроизвольно сглатывает.

Какая наглая ложь! Какая горькая правда.

— Тогда... — начинает Ло, и Монэ перебивает его, не даёт закончить:  
— Да. Я загляну к тебе в гости вечером?

Вопрос в её фразе — чистая формальность. Они уже обо всём договорились взглядами.

***

В комнате Ло тихо, светло и слегка пахнет антисептиком — операционная, а не спальня. Уже в дверях Монэ охватывают сомнения: правильно ли она поняла, верно ли расшифровала их молчаливый уговор? Может, Ло просто планировал вести с ней светские беседы за чашкой чая. Может, тело гарпии вызывает у него только отвращение. Может, ей придётся превратиться обратно в человека, снова стать Монэ-с-Дресс-Розы...

Нет, кажется, полуженщины-полуптицы Ло вполне устраивают, и Монэ за это ему очень благодарна. Ей и так достаточно паршиво, чтобы ещё сбрасывать свою снежную броню.

Рука Ло лежит на талии Монэ, бёдрами она чувствует грубую ткань его джинсов, толстый шов, твёрдую металлическую пуговицу. Он настойчив, но не чрезмерно, подталкивает Монэ к действию, но не давит, не принуждает. Он действительно не дурак, считает, что она пришла в его комнату, исключительно чтобы вылечить своё разбитое сердце, и он, так и быть, готов ей в этом помочь. Ещё один равнодушно-отрешённый акт милосердия с пользой для самого себя.

Ло даже не представляет, как всё запущено и запутано.

Да могла ли сама Монэ представить, что вместо Дофламинго ляжет в постель с «тем наглым мальчишкой», которого он так ненавидит?

Она перехватывает инициативу, увлекает Ло на кровать, неловко лезет крыльями под его футболку. Ло опирается коленом между её бёдер, нависает сверху, смотрит внимательно и цепко, словно пытается заглянуть куда-то глубже, в душу, понять её чувства, разобраться во всём — зачем? Неужели он не просто решил воспользоваться ситуацией и переспать с расстроенной девушкой? Или уловил, почувствовал что-то, прорвавшееся через ледяную броню Монэ? Как некстати, как не вовремя, как неловко. Они же так славно договорились обо всём без слов!

Монэ приходилось спать с мужчинами без любви, по необходимости, для достижения самых разных целей и просто для удовольствия, но впервые она так нервничает. Потому что где-то в самой глубине души понимает: причина сейчас не в информации, которую она хочет получить от Ло, не в том, какую пользу это может принести Семье и молодому господину. Она просто хочет забыться. Хочется хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя живой. Что-то слишком личное вываливается из её души прямо навстречу Ло, который, возможно, не просил этого, не хотел этого, но уже слишком поздно идти на попятный.

Ох, как же они оба влипли!

Или не оба, все четверо?

Как будто Панк Хазард и Дресс Розу не разделяют сотни миль, как будто Монэ отобрала у Виолы её силы и теперь может видеть, что происходит в другой спальне, такой знакомой и такой чужой.  
Ло задирает её майку, ловит губами сосок, прикусывает, осторожно сжимает зубы всё сильнее, пока Монэ не издаёт тихий стон.  
Монэ отчётливо представляет, как широко Виола разводит ноги, когда ладонь Дофламинго скользит по её животу вниз, как пальцы мнут истекающее соком горячее лоно.  
Ло подставляет шею под поцелуи Монэ, и она не сдерживается, пускает в ход зубы, оставляет явные и глупые засосы, словно имеет на это какое-то право, пока он не оттягивает её за волосы.  
Монэ словно вживую видит, как губы Виолы пухлой красной буквой «О» обхватывают член Дофламинго, как скользят по нему вверх и вниз, так глубоко, как только удаётся.  
Ло совсем не похож на Дофламинго, он даже пытается быть нежным, он старается доставить Монэ удовольствие, и её жуткие ноги-лапы — на его татуированных плечах, а его язык танцует вокруг её клитора до тех пор, пока она не вскрикивает гортанно, не бьёт непроизвольно крыльями совсем по-птичьи, так нелепо.  
Виола совсем не похожа на Монэ, она, должно быть, не довольствуется только тем, что ей дали, она возьмёт, что захочет и как захочет, усядется сверху, медленно вбирая в себя горячий член, до тех пор, пока не вожмётся ягодицами в бёдра Дофламинго...

Монэ хотела бы не видеть всего этого, но картины сами собой возникают перед глазами грязной страстной каруселью. И всё же понемногу образы смазываются, расползаются, растворяются по мере того, как Монэ заводится и распаляется, падает в эмоции, забывается в ощущениях. Она здесь, сейчас, с Ло, и пусть он совсем не тот, кто ей нужен, но ей так жарко, так сладко...

Ло переворачивает её на живот, подхватывает под рёбра, медлит пару секунд прежде чем войти — опять осторожно, бережно, чтобы не сделать больно. Такой аккуратный, несмотря ни на что... На одно мгновение у Монэ мелькает мысль: а может быть, плюнуть на всё, рассказать ему правду, признаться и сбежать отсюда вместе? Может быть, предать Дофламинго так же, как он предал её? Но она прекрасно знает, что никогда этого не сделает. Несмотря на всю эту боль, несмотря на всю злость, она по-прежнему слишком сильно любит его. И пусть эта ярость сожжёт её, пусть это мучение сожрёт её изнутри...

— Что ты чувствуешь? — шепчет Ло ей на ухо, и от его голоса, от его горячего дыхания на мгновение она чувствует себя живой.

Ло подписал себе приговор, когда высадился на Панк Хазард, но только что он подписал второй — пока он жив, Монэ его не отпустит. Ради того, чтобы забыться хоть ненадолго, чтобы не думать, не представлять, не видеть...

Она улыбается и прикрывает глаза, прикусывает губы, сдерживая стон, и врёт:

— Я счастлива.

Её ложь так очевидна, что Ло ничего больше не говорит.

Монэ счастлива в постели с нелюбимым, думая о том, как любимый её предал.  
Ло счастлив, что, подаваясь навстречу ему, Монэ думает о ком-то другом.  
Дофламинго счастлив, что Виола давится своей ненавистью, насаживаясь на его член.  
Виола счастлива отдаваться тому, кто разрушил её жизнь.  
Они все счастливы.


End file.
